Kaylee Douglas
'Kaylee Douglas' ' Better Known As': Kay, Kayls. Species: Human // Pet. Age: 19 years old. Height: 5' 5". Weight: 125 lbs. Eye Color: Green. Hair Color: Blonde. Looks Like: Allison Mack. Scars: From her master. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single]. Skills: Eidetic memory and dancing. Allied With: '''Unkown. '''Quirks: Doesn't speak unless she is told she can/asked a direct question. Flinches whenever someone moves to touch her (other than her owner since she learned the hard way not to). Has an eidetic memory, especially when it relates to visual and audible things. Likes: Reading, her family, chocolate, the colour purple, music. Dislikes: Pain, hot weather, being in crowds, blood (especially seeing her own), spicy food. Kaylee was raised by a single father, along with her 3 older brothers, after her mother died giving birth to her. Growing up she always did her best at everything she did as she wanted to make her mother proud. She studied hard in school and always maintained straight As. She loves reading and always studied as much as she could to ensure she was on top where school was concerned. Kaylee wasn't the most popular girl in school but she had a group of friends who were all very close. Growing up with a father and 3 older brothers, Kaylee was a little overprotected, especially when it came to relationships. Her brothers especially would warn any dates against hurting her and while it got pretty annoying, Kaylee always loved that her brothers cared enough to do that. It didn't really matter since she's never had a serious relationship anyway. When the vampires started to take over, Kaylee didn't really believe it at first, not really having much knowledge or dealings with the supernatural world. People started being killed and her brothers quickly became a constant presence whenever she went anywhere. One night, only a month after it all started, she was walking home after going to see a movie with Billy, her oldest brother, when they were attacked by some vampires. Billy tried to fight as best as he could but he was no match for them and Kaylee, being no fighter, was unable to prevent herself being taken. Kaylee was taken back to the vampires' safe base and placed in a cell, she had become a pet. When she first met her owner she assumed she was going to be killed straight away and almost wishes she had been. Being one of the first to be captured as a pet, she was given to one of the vampires higher up in the chain, though to her that didn't mean much. Her first night of being played with left her a complete mess, both physically and psychologically. She frequently tried to escape from her cell but whenever she was caught she was severely punished. After her last attempt she was punished so badly that it broke her spirit and now she's become extremely quiet, only speaking when told she can and doing what she can to please her owner, all in the hopes of having an easier life. She has no idea what's become of her family and whether any of them are alive or not. Now Kaylee just stays in her cell, doing what she's told. She does, however, overhear conversations among the vampires and, with her eidetic memory, remembers what she hears. This means that without knowing it or meaning to, Kaylee is amassing great amounts of knowledge that some people would do anything to keep hidden and some people would do anything to find out. Family: Charles (father), Billy (oldest brother), Jamie (older brother), Luke (older brother). Romanticly Interested In: none yet. Past Flings: none of any real importance. Weaknesses: her state of mind, usual human fatalities. nocturne-dammit_zps69b00ee6.jpg season1-nico-goofychloe_zpsd9403024.jpg MV5BMTkxOTI4NDIzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk3Mzc5Mg_V1_SX333_SY500__zps0dce5cae.jpg mack01.jpg C8A60B97-C1F2-4571-BE51-5AC08789E472_extra_zpsfa7d3278.jpg chloe-sullivan-35245_zpsf5b02b08.jpg